Des yeux si semblables
by Julied Weasley
Summary: Elles étaient si différentes, mais pourtant sœurs. Seul point commun? Leurs iris sombres identiques et l'amour qu'elles se portaient. Retour sur la fratrie Black: Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malefoy & Andromeda Tonks.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà un nouvel OS, dont j'ai eu l'idée dans le bus. (JKR a eu l'idée du monde d'Harry Potter dans un train, moi dans un bus, coincidence?) Je ne sais pas vraiment si je hais ou si j'adore le personnage de Bellatrix Lestrange, et puis je me suis dit qu'elle devait avoir des bons côtés, et puis je me suis interrogé sur sa relation avec ses sœurs.. Voilà d'où part ce petit texte! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews, vous êtes chouuuux! Je vous aime!  
**

**_Édit: Texte ayant appartenu à mon recueil mais que j'ai enlevé pour le publier seul. _  
**

* * *

**_Des yeux si semblables._**

_Bellatrix Lestrange- Andromeda Tonks- Narcissa Malefoy  
_

**Résumé:**

Elles étaient si différentes, mais pourtant sœurs. Seul point commun? Leurs iris sombres identiques et l'amour qu'elles se portaient. Retour sur la fratrie Black: Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malefoy & Andromeda Tonks.

**_._**

* * *

**26 août 1968**

Seule une lumière filtrait de la grande et imposante demeure des Black, venant de la chambre de l'aîné de la fratrie. Trois adolescentes y lisaient, sans bruit.  
La plus grande, Bellatrix, poussait fréquemment de lourds soupirs tandis que ces deux plus jeunes sœurs étaient imperturbable, chacune plongée dans sa lecture, insensible au monde extérieur.  
Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, et en même temps très peu: Bella était mince et élancé, et possédait une lourde chevelure de boucle noir emmêlés. Sa cadette, Narcissa, avait de longs cheveux blonds et fin, sa silhouette, elle, était semblable à celle de sa sœur la plus âgé. Quant à Andromeda, elle était plus petite, et ses cheveux, bien que sombres comme ceux de Bella, était aussi raides et soyeux que ceux de Cissy.  
Mais leur différence notable était au niveau du regard, si leur yeux était semblables, de la même couleur et de la même forme, leur expression était radicalement différente: la blonde du trio portait sur tout un regard d'ennui dédaigneux, quant à celui de Cissy il était souvent agité d'une haine profonde ou d'une colère forte, et ceux qui restaient trop longtemps à la fixer avaient bien souvent l'impression que le soleil ne reviendrait plus jamais dans leur vie, comme s'ils avaient croisé un détraqueur. La benjamine, Meda, avait, elle, des yeux chargés de gentillesse et de douceur, qui jurés avec ceux de ses sœurs.

Si en apparence les trois Black pouvaient aisément revendiquer le fait qu'elle soit de la même fratrie, leur comportement était tout sauf le même: la plus expansive était bien sûr Bellatrix, qui était l'aîné et qui voyait l'avenir de la famille reposait sur ses épaules. Elle avait en sainte horreur les moldus et les né-moldus; voir même les sang-mêlé, et elle ne perdait jamais une occasion pour revendiquer son statut de sang-pur. Elle allait entrer en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et s'était rapproché, tout au long de sa scolarité, d'un certain Tom Jedusor. Elle excellait en duel magique, et ce depuis sa troisième année, et la plupart de ses camardes évitaient de l'importuner, craignant qu'un maléfice s'abatte sur eux plus vite que la foudre. Narcissa, elle, partageait les idéaux de sa famille, même si elle les défendaient avec moins de ferveur que son aînée. On pourrait penser qu'elle vivait sa vie à travers un dense brouillard, car son regard était toujours voilé de ce masque d'ennui. Elle n'était pas exubérante, sans être timide. Elle avait toujours méprisé ces filles qui se racontaient tout leurs secrets, se conseillant l'une l'autre. Elle était du genre à tout gardé pour elle, ses interrogations, ses idées et même ses sentiments, suivant Bella sans vraiment contester. Ses résultats étaient globalement bon, satisfaisants sans être incroyables; et à la fin de l'été elle allait commencer sa sixième année. Andromeda, elle, était la plus douce et la plus conciliante. Elle se posait de nombreuses questions sur la légitimité des sang-pur à se croire supérieur à leur compère de sang moins noble, malgré l'éducation très stricte que sa famille lui avait inculpé. Elle se tenait souvent à l'écart de ses sœurs, préférant restait seule avec ses livres et ses parchemins. Elle était une élève assidue, qui suivait tout les cours, sauf celui d'étude des moldus, à son grand regret. Elle avait un jour demander si elle pouvait y assister mais pour toute réponse elle avait reçu une gifle de son père, et des insultes de sa mère. Elle se contentait donc de lire les notes d'une de ses amies de Serdaigle. Même si elle était à Serpentard, elle avait de nombreuses amies dans toutes les maisons, même la rouge et or. Elle allait bientôt retourner à Poudlard pour sa quatrième année, et il lui tardait de plus en plus de quitter son étouffante maison pour retrouver le château qu'elle considérait comme son principal foyer. Mais même si les trois filles étaient tout sauf semblable, elles s'aimaient profondément, chacune à leur manière.

Ce fut Bella qui brisa la première le silence, rejetant au loin son livre sur la magie noir.

-Vous croyez qu'ils en ont encore pour longtemps?

Meda fut la seule à réagir, levant la tête de son ouvrage d'histoire des runes anciennes.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ignore même où ils sont partis.

Son aînée partit d'un court rire, et jeta un regard à la cadette, toujours impassible.

-Toi non, tu ne le sais pas, mais Cissy doit le savoir, n'est ce pas ma belle?

La cadette sembla enfin éprouver un semblant d'intérêt pour la conversation, elle laissa chuter son ouvrage vieillot sur ses genoux.

-Non, je n'en aie aucune idée. Pourquoi le saurais-je?

Bellatrix s'approcha vivement de sa sœur, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Cissy, Cissy, Cissy... Et si je te dis qu'ils sont chez les Malefoy?

La blonde arrêta de respirer une seconde, puis, comme lassé, replongea dans sa lecture. Mais la brune lui arracha brusquement son livre, l'envoyant à sa benjamine qui le posa précautionneusement sur la table de chevet à sa droite.

-Enfin, ça ne t'intéresses pas plus que ça? On parle de ton futur là!

Sa cadette haussa les épaules, avant de tourner son visage vers la fenêtre, ignora les longs ongles de Bella qui s'enfonçait dans son bras. Meda s'approcha plus près du couple, s'asseyant en tailleur face à ces sœurs.

-Mais pourquoi le fait que nos parents aillent chez les Malefoy changerait le futur de Cissy?

La grande brune tourna vivement la tête vers la plus jeune, et se précipita à ses côtés, s'asseyant face à elle.

-Vois-tu, Cissy à l'âge idéal pour que notre famille pense à lui trouver quelqu'un, lui expliqua-t-elle, quelqu'un avec qui elle va se marier.

Andromeda étouffa une exclamation horrifié, regardant soudain la futur promise avec des yeux épouvantés.

-Mais alors ils veulent la marier à Lucius? Mais tu es d'accord toi Narcissa?

L'interpellait haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, son regard toujours perdu au loin, semblant indifférente à son propre mariage.  
Meda détailla sa sœur, de la pointe de ses beaux cheveux à ses pieds nus et délicats, en passant par sa taille fine. Elle la trouvait belle et jeune, et elle regretta qu'elle ne puisse pas se servir de ses atouts physiques pour séduire un homme qu'elle aurait choisi pour ensuite l'épouser, de son plein grès.

Puis soudain la vérité apparu à ses yeux:

-Mais Bella, toi aussi ils ont dû te choisir un mari non?

Sa sœur acquiesça avant de lui répondre.

-Oui, Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Et tu l'aimes?

Son aînée sembla étudier la question sérieusement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on la lui posait.

-C'est un sang-pur, et puis tu sais, l'amour vient avec le temps.

La benjamine secoua la tête, une expression de dégoût sur son visage fin.

-C'est affreux qu'ils vous fassent ça, vous attribuer un mari sans vous concerter! Cissy ne savait même pas où ils étaient et dans quel dessein!

-Non, c'est comme ça depuis des siècles, pourquoi ça changerait? Et puis ça évite que les sorciers de notre sang le souille avec des mariages impur. Tu verras, je suis sûr que tu comprendras et que tu sauras apprécier ton époux!

-Mais je n'accepterais jamais qu'on m'oblige à me marier! Et vous devriez faire la même chose! Cissy, réagit, dis quelque chose! Révolte-toi!

Elle attrapa sa grande sœur par les épaules, la forçant à la regarder, et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia: de grosses larmes coulaient sur les douces joues de Narcissa, tâchant le col de sa délicate chemise blanche. Bellatrix s'aperçut également du chagrin de sa sœur, et, geste irréel qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'étonnement de Meda, elle prit sa cadette dans ses bras.  
Cissy pleura silencieusement sur l'épaule de Bella pendant que Meda les observait, une ou deux larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle avait prit la main de sa sœur aînée, persuadait que tant qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas, rien ne pourrait arriver.

**6 mars 1998 **_(30 ans plus tard)_

Andromeda observait silencieusement son jardin, la tête contre la fenêtre, se laissant aller à ses pensées. Dans la pièce d'à côté, dormait sa fille Nymphadora et son petit-fils Teddy. Quant à son mari, il les avait quitté pour toujours. Une larme coula sur sa joue, comme à chaque fois que l'image de feu son époux lui revenait en mémoire. Elle l'avait tant aimé, et avait tout quitté pour lui: sa famille, son statut de sang noble, ses sœurs... Elle se demandait souvent comment elles allaient, surtout depuis l'évasion de Bella, il y a de ça trois ans.  
Elle devait sûrement être avec le seigneur des ténèbres, son chère Tom Jedusor; prête à remplir n'importe qu'elle mission, prête à obéir à n'importe quel ordre; quitte à devoir tuer un membre de sa famille. Elle avait apprit par Remus le meurtre de Sirius, et n'avais d'abord pas voulu y croire. C'était son cousin! Ils s'étaient côtoyait étant enfant! Et elle l'avait assassiné, sans d'état d'âme. Tout sa c'était la faute de ce Tom. Elle l'avait toujours su qu'il pousserait sa sœur au pire, elle voyait comment elle en parlait, elle savait qu'elle en était secrètement amoureuse. Car Andromeda connaissait bien son aînée, elle pouvait savoir d'avance quelle expression elle allait faire, ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle pouvait prévoir chacune de ses réactions, mais elle n'aurait jamais parié sur le fait qu'elle puisse tuer un membre de sa famille, même si celui-ci était renié.  
Quant à Narcissa, elle aussi devait être sous le joug de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et sous celui de son mari. Elle l'imaginait, assise dans l'immense salle à manger des Malefoy, assise droite, un air indifférent au présent sur le visage, ses cheveux bien coiffés dans son dos. Elle avait appris qu'elle aussi avait eu un enfant, un fils, Draco. A quoi ressemblait-il? Meda essaya de se le représenter, elle lui voyait les yeux sombres de la famille Black, et les cheveux blonds des Malefoy. Ce qui était sûr c'est que lui aussi devait être dans le camp ennemi, peut-être était-il comme Bella, prêt à assassiner de sang froid quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Elle frissonna et ses larmes redoublèrent aux souvenirs de ses sœurs. Ce faire renié par sa famille avait était dur, mais par elles, ç'avait été horrible. Car même si leurs opinions divergeaient et que les disputes entre elles étaient fréquente, elles pouvaient toujours compter l'une sur l'autre. Bella, par exemple, n'avait jamais rechigné à lui tenir compagnie les nuits d'orages, sachant bien que sa benjamine en avait une peur bleue. Alors elle passait la nuit sur le fauteuil dans la chambre de Meda, lui racontant des contes en attendant qu'elle s'endorme. Elle le lendemain, Andromeda la retrouvait assoupit, toujours à ses côtés, un air insouciant qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas sur le visage. A ces moments, Meda voulait que le temps s'arrêtent pour que sa sœur aînée n'aie plus à souffrir de ses décisions ou à cause de son sang. Cissy, elle, l'écoutait volontiers quand sa petite sœur avait des problèmes, ou que ses parents l'avaient grondé trop fort, elle la prenait dans ses bras et la berçait, effaçant ses larmes et lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.  
Et aujourd'hui? Bella tuer des gens biens à tour de bras et Cissy était soumise à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Décidément, plus elle y pensait, plus Meda se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais due lâcher la main de sa sœur.

Narcissa était dans sa chambre, allongé le regard fixé au mur. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis des mois. Depuis que son fils avait reçu cette mission, elle avait même dû aller supplier Rogue, qu'elle détestait. Oui, elle ne dormait plus, car elle avait eu peur pour Drago, son fils était tout pour elle, il était toute la famille qu'il lui restait. Évidement elle avait toujours Lucius et Bella, mais est ce qu'ils comptaient vraiment? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce mari dont le seul attrait avait été qu'il était de sang noble. Quant à sa sœur aînée, et bien depuis son retour d'Azkaban, elle n'était plus la même, et tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle regrettait le temps lointain où la fratrie Black était réunie. Bella, pas encore lobotomisé par Tom Jedusor et quand Andromeda était encore là, et que leur plus gros soucis était de savoir comment chaparder des biscuits dans l'immense cuisine de leur maison. Puis elles avaient grandies, laissant derrière elles leur insouciance, et les valeurs de leurs parents étaient venu se mêler à tout ça. Les moldus leur étaient-ils inférieur? Narcissa n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle y avait cru quand, au retour de sa première année de Poudlard, sa sœur lui avait assuré. Cissy se rappelait encore cette année là, où elles avaient été séparées pour la première fois. Elle en avait était très triste et en même temps plutôt satisfaite: elle se retrouvait seule avec sa benjamine, et toutes les deux parlaient pendant des heures. Car Meda avait cette capacité à entendre et à comprendre les autres. Et puis avec elle Cissy se laissait aller, car sa sœur aînée avait tendance à accaparer la discussion, ne laissant pas vraiment de place à la réservé Narcissa. Mais sur bien des aspects Bellatrix avait était une bonne grande sœur: elle l'avait toujours protéger, que ce soit à Poudlard ou contre les parents, elle l'avait choyé, et souvent, le matin elle passait dans sa chambre pour la coiffer. Bella adorait ses cheveux, et elle passait sa vie à dénigrer les siens, mais secrètement Cissy l'enviait, car elle trouvait que les siens lui donnaient un allure trop transparente, la rendant presque translucide.  
Oui, ses sœurs lui manquaient, et des fois, souvent en fait, elle se demandait ce qu'elles seraient devenu s'il n'y avait pas eu ces guerres, si Meda n'avait pas épousé ce né-moldu, et si Bella n'était pas tombé amoureuse de Tom Jedusor- car oui, elle l'était et l'avait toujours été, Cissy le savait.  
Elle se demandait aussi ce qu'il se serait passé si comme le lui avais ordonné Meda elle s'était révolté, refusant d'épouser Lucius. Aurait-elle était plus heureuse? Plus libre? Elle n'en doutait pas.

Bellatrix était face à son miroir de sa chambre du manoir des Malefoy, contemplant ses yeux, ses yeux caractérisent des Black. Des yeux sombres, impénétrables. Son regard descendit jusqu'à ses cheveux, bruns, épais, bouclés. Puis jusqu'à ses mains délicates aux longs ongles, à sa taille fine, à ses jambes longues et fuselés. Tout lui rappelait ses sœurs. Et elle ne voulez pas y penser, surtout pas à Andromeda. Elle les avait trahis, elle avait trahis son sang, sa famille, son honneur. Mais, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, elle lui manquait. Énormément.  
Elle avait toujours aimé ses sœurs plus que tout, elle avait veillé sur elles, les protégeant de tous les dangers du monde. Et puis elle était devenu le danger. Elle avait tout fait pour que leur parents lui parle à elle et rien qu'à elle des problèmes de la famille et de leurs obligations, préférant leur cacher la vérité ou leur annoncer en douceur, voulant leur épargner des nuits blanches d'inquiétude.  
Elle s'était toujours fait du souci pour Cissy et son caractère trop soumit et imperturbable, comme si rien ne l'atteignait jamais, elle avait eu peur que sa sœur se retrouve embarqué dans des histoires qui la dépassaient complétement contre son gré parce qu'elle avait était trop tolérante.  
Elle avait eu peur pour Meda, qui était bien trop vive et qui avait toujours eu le sang chaud et des idées bien à elle. Mais sa sœur était la gentillesse même, et au fond d'elle Bella s'était toujours douté que la famille Black était trop extrémiste pour elle et qu'elle finirait par claquer la porte. Et elle avait peur pour elle. Parce que si son aînée n'était plus là, qui allait veiller sur elle? Pas son moldu de mari, surtout que des rafleurs l'avait tué aux dernières nouvelles.  
Pendant ces 12 ans à Azkaban elle avait cru devenir folle, plus aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur, juste son crétin de mari avec elle. Elle n'avait eu aucun moyen de savoir comment allait ses sœurs, si elles étaient toujours en vie. Puis à sa sortie elle avait revu Cissy. Même si sa sœur était plus âgé, elle restait toujours aussi belle, et elle avait vu son fils, qui avait tellement grandit. Elle savait que ses deux cadettes avaient enfanté, mettant au monde un sang-pur et un sang-mêlé. Et elle? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin d'avoir des morveux accrochés aux basques tout le temps, et puis elle avait Cissy et Meda. D'accord elle n'était pas leur mère, mais elle les aimais tout comme, et elle n'avais jamais cessé de penser à elle, même à Meda! Seulement, quand il avait fallu choisir entre Tom et elles, elle avait fait le mauvais choix.  
C'était cette marque qui l'avait séparé de ce qu'elle avait de plus chère. Mais c'était aussi cette marque qui lui avait permit de prouver à Tom son allégeance éternel; et elle savait que quoi qu'il lui demanderait, elle le ferait, sauf si c'était l'impensable: affronter une de ses sœurs.  
C'est pour ça que tout les soirs elle priait pour que Meda ne se mêle pas au combat et que Cissy reste à sa place, à défaut d'être heureuses, elles seraient en sécurité.

* * *

**Et voilà, je tiens à préciser que Bella a tué la fille de sa sœur et son cousin, ce qui m'a énormément choqué! Bref, je vous laisse avec le bouton review, regardez, il vous appelle! Au fait, proposez-moi des idées ou des défis, ils seront les bienvenus, et j'aimerais m'essayer à écrire avec des contraintes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon ben voilà un chapitre pas franchement prévu mais que Jyanadavega m'a donnée envie d'écrire. Je n'aie pas encore travaillé sur le point de vue d'Andromeda parce que j'avais du mal à m'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir alors que sa sœur avait tué sa fille mais je pense qu'un jour je publierait la suite! Tout ce que j'ai à ajouter c'est bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews! Ce sont mes seuls revenus ;)  
**

* * *

**_Des yeux si semblables._**

_Bellatrix Lestrange- Andromeda Tonks- Narcissa Malefoy  
_

**Résumé:**

Elles étaient si différentes, mais pourtant sœurs. Seul point commun? Leurs iris sombres identiques et l'amour qu'elles se portaient. Retour sur la fratrie Black: Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malefoy & Andromeda Tonks.

* * *

**6 mars 1999 **_(1 an plus tard)_

La nuit venait juste de tomber sur Little Hangleton lorsqu'une mince silhouette féminine traversa le cimetière, ses longs cheveux blonds perçant l'obscurité. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps devant des tombeaux, cherchant manifestement un nom, qu'elle finit par trouver. Elle s'immobilisa devant une pierre toute simple qui ne portée qu'un nom et deux dates.

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black)**

**29 mai 1951 - 2 mai 1998**

* * *

De nombreuses stèles similaires ornées la nécropole. Elles étaient toutes sans prétention et paraissait neuves. Si un moldu s'était intéressé à elle; il n'aurait rien remarquait; mais un sorcier aurait tout de suite eu le sang glacé: ces noms étaient ceux des mangemorts tombé au combat.  
Cet hommage était une idée de la famille Nott, qui avait rassemblée tout les défunts fidèles de Lord Voldemort près de la tombe de Tom Jedusor Senior; là où tout avait recommencé.

Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas encore venue ici, bien que grand nombre de ses proches y soit enterrés. D'abord parce que elle ne devait pas être vue dans un lieu de culte à la magie noir alors que sa famille venait d'être acquitté devant le magenmagot. Et surtout parce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu la force. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une culpabilité ou une peur malsaine. Non, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment y croire.

Cette pierre en était la preuve: sa sœur était morte.

Évidement, elle le savait; la gazette du sorcier l'avait annoncé. Mais s'en convaincre lui avait prit presque un an. Elle se revoyait quand elles étaient encore toutes les trois, quand elle s'appelait encore Cissy.  
Perdre sa première sœur avait était dur - car pour Narcissa, elle l'avait perdu, même si elle vivait toujours! - mais elle avait pu compter sur Bella à ce moment là. Mais maintenant? Elle n'avait personne.

Une larme roula sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur la terre meuble. Oui, elle pleurait. Comme une petite fille. A l'époque, c'était toujours sa grande sœur qui calmait ses sanglots et qui la rassurait; elle se rappelait encore de la sensation de ses étreintes, de ses mots doux. Elle savait que quelque soit son chagrin; Bellatrix trouverait toujours une parole apaisante. Mais c'était avant Voldemort.

Narcissa savait que sa sœur était amoureuse de Tom, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point avant la première guerre. Elle l'avait vu tuer et torturer des ennemies, se montrer cruelle et sans coeur, ignorant les supplications des condamnés. Puis, après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, elle avait préféré revendiquer ses crimes et finir sa vie à Azkaban plutôt que de plaider comme elle et Lucius.  
Les douze année qu'avait passé sa sœur en prison avait été horrible: elle avait vécu dans la peur permanente d'apprendre un jour qu'elle avait succombé aux détraqueurs ou qu'elle s'était donné la mort; las de survivre pour une cause perdue.  
Puis il y a eu la nouvelle de son évasion, qui avait rempli Cissy de joie: enfin elle retrouvait une de ses précieuses sœurs! Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu: Bella ne lui parlait que de Voldemort et de sa mission pour Draco, de son allégeance éternelle à la magie noir et de Potter.  
Et aujourd'hui? Elle était morte. Morte pour un stupide mage noir. Morte pour une guerre irrationnelle et inutilement violente.

De nouveau Narcissa était seule, seule avec ses regrets et ses souvenirs d'enfance. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux l'image de Bellatrix, Andromeda et elle s'imposait à elle. _Andromeda_. Elle savait que sa jeune sœur avait perdu sa fille unique, elle imaginait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais le pire devait être ces rumeurs. D'après certaines personnes - beaucoup de personnes - ce serait Bella qui l'aurait achevée.

Narcissa savait bien que sa sœur avait exécuté un grand nombre de né-moldu et de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix; elle était le mangemort le plus habile en duel - outre son seigneur -, mais penser qu'elle aie pu assassiner sa nièce; _la fille de sa sœur_; était horrible et extrêmement décevant. Mais si c'était le cas, ce que ressentait Meda devait être effroyable!

Meda, elle lui manquait tellement! Sa patience lui manquait, son humour lui manquait, sa gentillesse lui manquait, son amour lui manquait. Sa présence lui manquait. Ça faisait plus de vingt-cinq ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlées, et Narcissa était désolé à l'idée que Bellatrix était morte sans revoir sa cadette, et que leur dernière entrevue s'était déroulée dans les larmes et le sang.

Elle se rappellerait ce jour toute sa vie: Andromeda venait de se marier à ce sang-de-bourbe et elle quittait pour toujours sa maison familiale après s'être fait chasser par sa mère. Elle avait atteint l'imposant portail sombre quand ses sœurs l'avaient appelées. Elles étaient alors tombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre; Cissy en pleurs; Bella qui articulait deux insultes entre trois mots d'amour et d'adieu et Meda qui leur promettait de ne jamais les oublier. C'était l'aînée qui avait eu l'idée du pacte du sang: elles s'étaient chacune ouvert la main pour laisser couler quelques gouttes de ce précieux liquide rouge si pur sur un parchemin ensorcelé qui stipulait qu'aucune des sœurs Black ne délaisserait jamais ses souvenirs et son amour pour sa fratrie. Le seul témoin de cette promesse était aujourd'hui une cicatrice qu'elles portaient à la main droite. Main droite qui avait était ornée d'un serpent pour deux d'entre elle.

Il ne passait pas un jour sans que son aînée et sa benjamine se rappelle à elle; elle regrettait tellement cette période de douce insouciance qu'était l'enfance, et chaque fois elle maudissait l'amour que Bellatrix avait porté à Tom Jedusor.

C'était cet amour qui avait tout détruit et brisé leur fratrie; ça et l'impassibilité de Narcissa et la rébellion de Meda. Mais sans l'adoration malsaine que vouait Bella au mage noir, elles auraient pu éviter la fracture. Les deux cadettes avaient compris à la fin de la troisième année de leur aînée qu'elle était entre les mains étonnamment sadiques de Cupidon. Et Bella avait passé tout le reste de sa vie à courir après l'objet de ses désirs, exécutant ses ordres et éclipsant le reste du monde.

Pourtant c'était aussi l'amour qui les avaient soudées et comblées: enfants, elles avaient toujours étaient liées; chacune comptant sur les autres. D'abord il y avait Cissy qui relativisait tout les fait, calmant le caractère vif des deux brunes; ensuite il y avait Meda, toujours prête à les faire rire ou réfléchir et enfin Bella, les épaules de leur groupe, celle qui les soutenait et les protégeait. Elles étaient complémentaire, elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre, et c'est ça qui avait conduit à leur perte: séparée elles n'étaient rien.

Les épaules de Narcissa s'affaissèrent, elle les avait perdue toute les deux, elle était perdue.

Il est vrai que l'épouse de Lucius était très réservée et que seules une poignée de personnes avaient un jour perçait sa coquille, mais elle ne s'était montré sous son vrai jour qu'à ses sœurs. Avec elles elle avait rie - parfois -, pleuré -souvent - et confié ses troubles. Avec elles elle s'était laissé aller à dévoiler une nouvelle Narcissa plus loquace et avenante, et dès qu'un tierce intervenait dans leur conversation le charme se rompait et elle redevenait froide et lointaine.

Elle avait toujours des souvenirs très précis, des anecdotes très pointues sur leur fratrie, des fragments de bonheurs qui lui revenaient de temps en temps. Le dernier en date datant de sa 6è année, après avoir su qu'elle allait être marié à Malefoy. Elle avait retrouvé ses sœurs dans le parc de leur manoir la vieille de leur retour à Poudlard, savourant le dernier moment qu'elles avaient à passer seule ensemble. Elle se rappelait exactement la tenue de Bella, une longue robe noire à manche courte qui moulait son mince corps et faisait ressortir son port de reine; et le parfum de Meda: un mélange de vanille, de caramel et d'encre. Elles n'avaient rien dit, observant l'obscurité et les étoiles, assises sur un banc en pierre. Seule la voix de sa sœur aînée avait percé le silence:

-Je vous aimerez, toujours.

Cissy n'avait pas répondu; elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi cette déclaration si soudaine, mais Meda avait fondu en larmes, silencieusement. La blonde avait observé les gouttelettes tomber sur la jupe de sa cadette sans dire un seul mot, s'interrogeant sur le motif de ce chagrin. Mais aujourd'hui Narcissa avait compris: Bellatrix savait qu'après sa 7è année elle partirait avec Tom, bravant mille dangers et trompant la mort pour pouvoir vivre avec l'être aimé, quitte à le servir et à tuer. Et Meda l'avait deviné, elle avait su alors que leur chemin allaient se séparer. Et comme d'habitude Cissy avait réalisé après les deux brunes. Andromeda, bien qu'elle n'aie alors que 14 ans, devait aussi savoir qu'elle aussi quitterait le cocon familial et renierait ses valeurs; et Bella l'avait probablement déjà devinait. Elles devaient savoir qu'elles laisseraient la cadette seule.

Bellatrix était morte. Andromeda était loin. Et elle n'avait plus qu'une cicatrice pour se rappeler qu'elles s'étaient aimées.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaise (moi je ne l'aime pas trop mais bon, c'est à vous de décider!), Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Des yeux si semblables._**

_Bellatrix Lestrange- Andromeda Tonks- Narcissa Malefoy  
_

**Résumé:**

_Elles étaient si différentes, mais pourtant sœurs. Seul point commun? Leurs iris sombres identiques et l'amour qu'elles se portaient. Retour sur la fratrie Black: Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malefoy & Andromeda Tonks._

* * *

******6 ** mars 1999 _(au même moment)_

Andromeda serra les poings et tenta de refouler ses sanglot. Elle se trouvait devant la haute église de Little Hangliton, n'osant pas se diriger vers le cimetière. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se noyer sous tous ces sentiments contradictoires et violents: elle ne voulait pas voir la tombe de sa sœur parce qu'elle l'a détester comme elle n'avait jamais détesté personne, _elle avait tué sa fille_! D'un autre côté elle avait peur que de voir la stèle de son aînée ne la rende nostalgique et lui rappelle toutes ces blessures et trahisons.

Le deux mai 1998 elle avait perdu trois être chères: sa fille, Bellatrix Lestrange et Bella Black. Ça faisait longtemps que Bella avait disparu; depuis leur pacte en fait; mais Meda croyait toujours un peu en Bellatrix; avant que celle-ci ne comète impardonnable, l'irréparable, l'impensable: lever sa baguette sur Nymphadora. Sa nièce, sa propre nièce, la fille adorée de sa petite sœur.

Lorsque Andromeda avait appris le nom du coupable du meurtre de sa progéniture elle avait était effondrée: c'était pendant le procès d'Augustus Rookwood, il avait dû avouer le nom de tout ces collègues mangemort sous l'effet du veritaserum, et témoigner de leur crime. C'est ainsi qu'il avait confessé avoir provoqué l'explosion qui avait tué un des fils Weasley _(Nda: Je hais ce type plus que Voldemort et autres méchants! Je le hais plus que tout!)_ ,que Greyback avait mordu la petite Brown (la pauvre allée devoir dépenser de l'argent en bandes d'épilations moldues!) et que c'était Bellatrix qui s'était chargé du cas de Nymphadora Tonks. La salle s'était alors tourné vers elle, mais elle s'en fichait: tout ce qui l'importait c'était de partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible, de fuir le ministère, Londres, ce pays, cette vie.  
Sa sœur aînée qu'elle avait tant aimée, à qui elle s'était confié, devant qui elle avait pleuré, rie et même avoué ces pires craintes; celle-là même qui l'avait toujours défendu et tenu soigneusement à l'écart des coups et injures parentales!  
Elle se rappelait encore comme si c'était hier cette soirée où tout avait basculé pour Meda; le soir où elle avait tout quitté pour Ted.

En se promenant dans le grand manoir des Black elle avait perçu des voix, dont celle étonnement froide de sa sœur:

-J'ai appris par Rodolphus que vous aviez promis Andromeda à son frère, sans me prévenir et sans tenir compte de son avis!

Elle avait était abasourdi par les reproches qui tintaient dans la voix de sa sœur, jamais elle n'avait paru si furieuse!

-Et bien Bellatrix, tu n'habites plus avec nous, tu n'aie donc plus censé être au courant de nos affaires personnelles!

La voix de sa mère était, à l'instar de celle de sa fille, froide et claquait comme un coup de fouet.

-J'estime que ce qui concerne Andromeda me concerne: c'est moi qui m'en suit occupé, pas vous! Qui était là quand elle était malade ou malheureuse? C'est n'est ni père ni vous! Alors je mérite d'être au courant de _ces_ affaires personnelles.

La réponse de sa mère n'avait pas tardé: le bruit sourd d'une gifle était arrivé aux oreilles de Meda qui avait fondu en larmes. Une fois de plus sa sœur avait prit les coups pour elle, bravant leurs parents pour la protéger. Après cet incident, sa mère avait fait part à sa fille de sa décision de la marier avec Rabastan Lestrange. Bella n'avait pas était invité à cette réunion de famille. Meda s'était sauvé du domicile familiale à temps, rejoignant Teddy Tonks et devenant sa femme.

Andromeda était maintenant dans l'église, hésitant à franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la tombe de sa grande sœur et de l'assassin de sa fille unique. Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait vraiment envie, si se rendre à l'évidence était une bonne idée. Pourtant elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, ce serait stupide!

Elle s'avança légèrement, posant un pied sur l'herbe humide gorgée de rosé avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une autre silhouette se tenait devant une tombe.

Et elle la connaissait bien.

Cissy se tenait devant la pierre tombale de leur sœur, seules ses épaules tressautaient, signe qu'elle pleurait. Meda n'en revenait pas: la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa sœur c'était lors de leur pacte, il y a plus de quarante ans! Pourtant elle n'avait pas changé: seul ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé.

Andromeda n'en revenait pas, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à la revoir un jour, alors la trouver là! Des souvenirs refluèrent alors dans la mémoire de la brune, l'assaillant: là elle était avec Cissy sous une couette alors qu'elles avaient 4 et 6 ans. Elles mangeaient des chocogrenouilles en se racontant des blagues. Ici elles avaient 15 et 17 ans et parlaient avec angoisse de leur avenir.

Cissy. La cadette avait toujours était un modèle pour la benjamine: elle admirait son calme, son flegme, sa beauté, ses cheveux blonds, sa popularité. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était aussi fougueuse que Bella, pas posée comme Narcissa, et elle le regrettait souvent: peut-être que si elle avait pu modérer ses ardeurs et son envie de révolte Nymphadora ne serait pas morte! Peut-être que si elle avait obéi à ses parents à l'instar de ses grandes sœurs elle serait plus heureuse aujourd'hui!

Andromeda avançait maintenant d'un pas décidé vers Mrs Malfoy, ignorant les autres stèles, ne voyant qu'elle. Narcissa ne l'avait toujours pas entendu arrivait, elle sursauta donc lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. La fière et hautaine Narcissa Malfoy tourna un visage plein de larmes vers son visiteur avant de se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait. Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise avant de sangloter de plus belle.

Andromeda, qui ne put retenir quelques larmes à la vue de sa sœur ravagée par le chagrin, la prit dans ses bras comme le faisait Bella quand l'une d'entre elle pleurait. La blonde se laissa aller à pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, ses larmes tachant la chemise de sa petite sœur sans que l'une d'entre elles ne s'en soucie.

-J'aurais dû la convaincre, la retenir, murmura la plus grande.

Meda la contempla longtemps, elle aussi se sentait coupable quant au sort qu'avait connu leur aînée. Après tout si elle avait essayé de lui faire changer d'avis, Nymphadora serait toujours avec elle non? Elles et Bellatrix aurait enfin pu vivre en paix. Mais leur sœur était tombé amoureuse, et Meda savait bien que rien n'aurait pu entacher ce sentiment si fort: elle-même n'avait-elle pas abandonner sa famille pour Ted?

Et puis, Narcissa ne comprendra jamais vraiment, mais le caractère de la belle brune était trop vif, insoumis et borné; comme elle. Et si Bella avait décidé que sa place était aux côtés de Tom et de ses sbires, rien n'aurait pu l'en dissuader.

Andromeda savait depuis toute petit qu'elle était bien plus proche de Bellatrix: elles étaient semblables physiquement, pensaient la même chose sur la plupart des sujets et régissaient pareil: quand l'une sacrifiait sa vie pour un Tom, l'autre s'enfuyait avec un Ted. Narcissa quant à elle n'avait pas cette nature ardente, elle n'avait pas cette flamme qui caractérisait les Black. Elle avait donc vu s'écrouler sa fratrie sans pouvoir rien faire. Et ce sentiment d'impuissance devait aujourd'hui la ronger, accompagné des remords.

Mais Andromeda en voulait plus à la mangemort qui avait choisi son destin qu'à celle qui n'avait pas eu le choix: Bellatrix avait tué sa sœur et son cousin. Elle avait levé sa baguette sur des membres de sa propre famille, elle avait brisé le coeur de nombreuses personnes: le petit Potter qui avait perdu son parrain, Remus qui avait dû dire adieu à son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur, à qui elle avait enlevé sa fille.

-Ça n'aurais servi à rien, Cissy, lui répondit-elle doucement.

Narcissa calma ses pleurs et prit la main de sa petite sœur, contemplant la stèle. Enfin elles étaient réunies, après toutes ces années.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
